What's ours
by tmntisawesome123
Summary: Two girls and their little brothers are on the adventure of a lifetime to rescue their parents from the Shredder. Can they take back what was always theirs- and maybe just a little bit more?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! :) Reviews mean faster updates!**

_A missed chance. A shattered dream. A useless opportunity. Is this all my life has become? Perhaps. But by all means, come hell or high water, I intend to-_

"That's the first time you've ever cursed, Olive," came a voice behind the writer, sounding amused.

Olive Jaxson set down her pen and snapped her journal shut. The familiar abandoned New York street met her eyes- the clouds covering the moon, wispy and graceful, the old buildings, the nerve-wracking absence of life.

Olive closed her eyes, wishing she could have written that journal entry in peace, without any interruption. "What is it, Candy?" she asked, trying not to lose her temper.

Candy Rocky stepped out of the alley behind them. "I can't sleep," she replied, sitting down beside Olive.

Fifteen years old, red-headed, and lean, Olive Adriel Jaxson could be very intimidating when she chose. Now was one of those times. Leaning forward towards Candy, she hissed, "We're going begging tomorrow! And after that we're going to the library again! You're replacing me for guard duty in two hours. I recommend you use them to get some sleep." As she made her speech, Olive's blue eyes flashed before she picked up her notebook again.

Candy raised her eyebrows. Even though Olive had her beat in intimidation, she could easily win in sarcasm. "Ooh- the _library_. Ain't that excitin'. I'm gonna need all the sleep I can get for that." Candy's dark brown hair was tangled and knotted, and her gray eyes narrowed in satire.

Olive closed her eyes, counting to ten the way her mother had when her little brother had gotten especially irritating. Speaking of her little brother…

"Candy, Cash is asleep, right?" Cash Kiley Jaxson was Olive's little brother.

"Yeah… so's Marcus." Marcus, as in Marcus Crystal Rocky- Candy's little brother.

"Olive, I'm impatient." Candy stood up and kicked a nearby can. "When do we get our revenge on the Shredder?"

"It's not revenge." Olive picked up the can before it could crash into anything and wake up the boys. "It's a rescue mission. I just want to get our parents back. We're not powerful enough to participate in a full-fledged war."

"Full-fledged war, my foot," growled Candy, kicking an empty water bottle, which Olive dove to retrieve. "I just want to tear his intestines out, then stab his vital organs three times each, and…"

"Candy, that's disgusting," interrupted Olive, who was putting the containers that Candy had kicked into a trash can. "We're just going to take back what's ours. We're going to make our families whole again, and never look back! It's not our responsibility to take down the Shredder, Candy. The police can handle that."

"What about the turtles?" asked Candy quietly, eyeing an empty soda can and trying to resist taking a swing at it.

Olive noticed where Candy's eyes had wandered and picked up this new container as well, then shushed her violently. "Shh! We can't talk about them!"

"Who's gonna hear us? The pigeons?" cracked Candy.

"Candy, you need to be more careful with what you say," Olive stressed. "I mean it."

"Fine."

"Even the turtles themselves can't know that we know they exist."

"Gotcha."

"And furthermore…"

"Olive! Shut up, wouldja?!" Whenever Olive started with the _furthermore's _Candy always became wary.

"Candy…" The two fifteen-year-olds had been standing up, turned aggressively towards each other. Olive sat down and motioned for Candy to sit beside her.

"Candy, I think it would help to review everything that happened over the last two years." Olive knew that to get Candy to cooperate, she had to take the safe route.

"Fine," Candy sighed, rolling her gray eyes dramatically.

"Okay." Olive closed her own eyes in an exasperated manner, wondering where to begin. "I'll start four years back, actually."

"Please don't."

"But Candy, that's when we met each other."

"I don't care."

Olive sighed again, glancing up at the moon and stars. Why couldn't she have gotten stuck with someone easier to deal with?

"I'll start two years back," she said, feeling it best to give in. "When we were thirteen and in eighth grade."

She waited for a sarcastic remark from Candy. Receiving none, she pressed on.

"I was on top of the world. Good grades, lots of friends, bright future, and the teachers all thought I was the best. You- well, you weren't doing so great with grades, but you had tons of friends, and you were happy, and you liked your life. We both had no clue…" Olive stopped and swallowed, feeling a lump come to her throat. "We both had no clue that we were about to be whisked away from our old lives, our families, our school, our friends, and be thrown into this… this awfulness."

"Geez, Ollie, I think you might be a bit too dramatic," Candy said sarcastically.

Olive ignored this remark. "One day, when I got home from school, I found a note that my parents had been taken hostage by the Foot Clan."

"And you called me," said Candy.

"Well, actually your brother. I knew he knew all there was to know about TMNT, and I knew that the Foot Clan was part of that. Anyway, when I called you, it turned out your parents had been abducted, too."

"But our little brothers hadn't," put in Candy.

"Exactly." Olive stood up and paced, her hands clasped behind her back, every now and then pausing and looking up at the sky. "I called the police. They were going to send us to a Chinese orphanage. I knew there was something wrong with that. Real police wouldn't do that. And I was right. The police had also been taken over by Foot ninja."

"So we left."

"Right. You, me, Cash, and Marcus packed our bags and headed to New York. We had to get this straightened out."

"Then we fell into that weird vortex thing…"

"Portal, Candy," corrected Olive. "And that's when we found out we had fallen INTO the world of TMNT."

"We found this alley," Candy added. "And we found some beds to go in it."

"And now, two years later, we're still here." Olive finished the tale unhappily, staring up at the moon. She had had a good house, a complete family, a good school, lots of friends… all taken from her. Just because of the Shredder.

This wasn't just about getting her parents back, Olive decided. This was about family, honor, bravery, and love- all things that she valued greatly.

"Why can't we find the turtles?" asked Candy.

Olive shook her head. "I don't want to get involved in the fight. I just want my parents back, and yours, and to return home. Out of this world. I don't want to get caught up in helping the good guys."

Candy bowed her head. "You're right, Olive. I haven't been taking this seriously enough."

"We all make mistakes." Olive stopped pacing. "It's an hour until your guard duty. I suggest you get some rest."

"Alright. Good night, Ollie."

"Good night, Candy."

As Candy disappeared back into the alley, Olive picked up her journal and began to write again. When would she see her family together again- her, Cash, Mom, and Dad? When would Shredder be defeated? When? When?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Cash bounced out of bed and bounded outside the alley. Olive was lying awake in bed, and she knew that Candy had fallen asleep on her watch because she heard the snores. Not wanting to wake her friend, she had guarded the entrance from her bed. Smiling to herself, she decided not to stop her little brother from waking up Candy- she deserved it.

"Someone fell asleep on watch duty," Cash sang, prancing around Candy. "Someone's in trouble with Ollie."

Candy started violently at Cash's annoying sing-song voice, and shook her head to clear it.

"Candy's in trouble! Candy's in trouble!" called Cash, skipping around the aforementioned rule-breaker. Candy snarled and seriously considered bashing her friend's brother on the head. Olive saw her chance to step in.

"Cash, get back in bed until Marcus wakes up. Candy, you shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"My apologies, Fearless Leader," growled Candy, standing up and striding over to Olive's bed. "I'm sorry fer wantin' some sleep."

Olive sighed and sat up. "You're lucky I was awake. If both of us were asleep, then someone could have snuck in the alley and robbed us of what little money we have."

Marcus had woken up now, and took delight at seeing his older sister in trouble. "Hey, Cash! Candy's in trouble _again_!"

"I know!" cried Cash gleefully, as if Christmas had come early. (Or if Christmas was coming at all. The girls and their little brothers couldn't afford to celebrate Christmas.)

"Candy's in trouble! Candy's in trouble!" The two boys chanted this over and over again, ruthlessly.

"Okay, that's enough!" Olive stood up and glared at the two little boys, who were now sitting up in bed, jeering grins on their faces. "Lie down until I say you can get up. Now, Candy, they have a point. I'm going to have to punish you."

Candy let out a sharp growl, her mouth curling upwards in a sneer. "Punishment, hmm?"

Annoyed, Olive narrowed her eyes. "This isn't a game, Candy. Here's the punishment- when we're at the library later today I'm going to pick out a classic book for you. You have to read it and give me a detailed summary."

"No!" groaned Candy. Olive gave out three types of punishments- grounding, work, and schoolwork. The grounding was self-explanatory, the work was usually either gathering information about Shredder for days on end or staying out of the alley all day and begging, and the schoolwork varied from person to person. Cash hated science, so Olive would make him learn about science. Marcus hated math, so Olive made him do math problems. Candy hated reading, so Olive made her read. Simple, yet effective.

"Candy's in trouble! Candy's in trouble!" The boys continued to chant. Olive gave them a sharp look that instantly shut them up.

"Now," Olive ordered. "Let's get dressed and go begging. As soon as we get breakfast, we'll go to the library and continue to research recent Foot Clan attacks."

"Ollie," whispered Cash quietly as he got out of bed. "What about the turtles?"

Everything froze. Candy smirked secretly to herself- Olive hated when they mentioned the turtles. Cash and Marcus stared eagerly up at Olive, who had her eyes closed and was rubbing her head.

"I… don't mention them," she muttered. "We don't need them. All we need to do is sneak into wherever they're holding our parents and get out. And get back to our world, of course. The turtles have nothing to do with any of that."

Disappointed, Cash and Marcus reached under their beds to grab their clothes. Each of the runaways turned around and changed, making sure not to look at each other (the boys would freak out). There was a safe in the corner, and once everyone had their clothes on, Olive walked over to it and began twisting the dial.

"How much money do we have?" asked Cash, leaning over his sister's shoulder.

Olive shook her head. "Sixteen dollars. We need more."

"You could put me on beggin' duty instead of givin' me that book," Candy suggested hopefully.

Olive shook her head and pulled out the precious money. "I think we'll get enough from this little venture. Come on, let's go to Times Square. There's always tons of people there."

So out they went, first Olive, then Cash, then Marcus, and Candy slinking behind. Times Square wasn't very far away from their own little abandoned New York street, and people were almost always willing to give.

Each of them had a soup can for the money to be put into. Olive's was bright blue, a color that was sure to be seen and noticed. Cash's was dark blue, the color of his old room. Marcus's was a neon orange color, and Candy's was black with streaks of dark red.

"Let's spread out," suggested Olive once they reached their destination. "I'll go this way with Cash. Candy, you go that way with Marcus. We'll meet up here in half an hour."

The begging proved to be quite successful. Candy and Marcus gathered sixteen dollars, while Olive and Cash had gathered fifteen.

"Forty-seven dollars in all," Olive said. "Including the sixteen that was in the safe, but I brought that along. How much do you think breakfast will cost?"

They went to the window of a nearby diner and picked out what they wanted, which would add up to sixteen dollars. Once they had eaten and paid, the four friends went straight to the library.

Candy skulked in a corner as Olive browsed the classics section. Cash and Marcus were already at the computer, reading old newspaper articles. Finally, Olive came up to Candy with _Oliver Twist_.

"Not that," moaned Candy.

"Sorry," shrugged Olive. "You've got to learn somehow, Candy. My old methods haven't been working."

Olive collapsed in a chair next to Candy and sighed.

"Problem?" grunted Candy as she paged through the impossibly long book.

"No… well, yes."

Candy put down the book and gave her friend and leader her attention.

"Money," said Olive quietly. "That's the problem."

"Oh, c'mon, Ollie! We're fine!"

"Our brothers are eleven now," Olive explained. "They'll be teenage boys soon. You know how much they need to eat. And we're going to run out at some point."

"Beggin' brings in a study income."

"Not steady. Some days we've gotten a hundred bucks, some days we've gotten nothing. I'm sorry, Candy, but money IS a problem. It's a huge one." Olive played with her torn shirt as she said this.

Candy shook her head. "I can't believe ya."

Olive shot her a confused look.

"The turtles!" Candy exploded. "If we find them then they can help us!"

Olive's gray eyes turned quickly to stone as she dropped her gaze again. "I don't need their help," she responded, glaring at her lap.

Candy huffed and stood up. "Well, I'm off ta read this stupid book that people call 'literature.' I'm gonna go ta the alley."

"Fine, fine," muttered Olive, distracted. "Just be careful. Watch out for cars. Make sure the alley's safe. Don't talk to strangers. Don't-"

"Shut up, wouldja?" Candy turned on her heel and stomped out of the library. Olive watched her go, then dropped her head and sighed.

Candy pushed open the door to the library, her brown hair fluttering in the wind. She had other plans besides the alley.

Sunlight gleamed off everything that morning, and everyone seemed cheerful- well, as cheerful as New York could get. Candy was oblivious to this, though, and seemed to think the world was dowsed in clouds. She WAS going to an alley- just not THE alley. She tucked the book under her arm, hiding it from sight.

She had been to this place a couple of times, to watch, not to participate. Because everyone knew the fifth alley on Second Street was dedicated to fighting. The toughest of the tough would line up to have their chance to fight against the equally tough, and the winner won the cash. How much? That depended on the fight and how much the crowd was willing to give you. Candy had often snuck away while she was supposed to be on watch duty and found herself here, watching in awe as the muscular fighters would go at each other.

The point was, Olive needed money. They all did to survive. Candy figured that she was tough enough- she could certainly win battles! Maybe Olive was right. Maybe they didn't need the turtles after all, though Candy would have certainly preferred to have them on her side.

The alley was relatively calm today. No one was actually fighting. The gang who ran the place was just sitting around, smoking and discussing the fights lined up for that night. Candy halted in the entrance.

The leader of the gang, Abram, had run into her a couple times before during the fights. They had bet on winners before, although only with cigarettes that Candy didn't smoke anyway.

"Candy!" Abram said, standing up. He was tall and muscular, with tattoos all over his arms and legs. He wore a leather jacket, even in the heat of the day, and combat boots. "Hey, guys, ya remember Candy?"

The other five members of the gang nodded, sneering at her in the most welcoming way they knew how. Which wasn't very welcoming. The rest of the gang- Colton, Sergio, Thomas, Mekhi, and Floyd- didn't know Candy that well, but a friend of Abram's was a friend of theirs.

"Hey, Abram," Candy greeted. "Listen, ya know how I come here every once in a while?"

"Yeah, Chocolate," Abram confirmed. That was his habit- he'd call her different names and brands of candy. Candy just preferred her name, but hey, she didn't mind THAT much.

"I wanna fight."

A short silence followed this statement, and then everyone burst out laughing.

"C'mon, M and M's, ye're killin me," choked out Abram. "Ya? Fightin'? Are ya serious?"

"Yes," said Candy, offended. "Look, I need money, okay?"

Abram continued laughing, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Skittles, ya'll get killed!"

"I ain't gonna get killed!" cried Candy. "Please, Abram?"

Abram got serious. "Look, Laffy Taffy, ye're a good kid! I'm fond of ya. I don't wanna lose ya."

"I ain't gonna get hurt," Candy protested. "Abram, sign me up fer tanight. I'll be there. Promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. Promise."

He paused. "I'll sign ya up, Smarties, I just have a bad feelin' about this. I'll pull ya out if things get to harsh in the ring."

"No, ya won't," said Candy firmly. "I ain't gonna back out. Bye, Abram, I'll see ya tanight."

And with that, Candy walked out, her last footstep out of the alley echoing firmly.

**Well? What do you think? Reviews would be appreciated! Also, I put up a poll on my profile to see if you like Candy or Olive better. That way, I'll know which one to focus more on. I don't own TMNT, I only own my OCs. Once again, please review!**


End file.
